Zhuge Ren
|-|The Tibetan Freeloader= |-|Secondary View= |-|Slime Form= Summary Born in Tibet with Chinese ancestry, Ren was trained since youth in the art of hunting monsters and cryptids alike. Trained in several martial arts, languages, and lists upon lists of cryptids worldwide, Ren would become one of the monk’s top trained warriors. A traveling monk and future teacher to Diana, Zhuge Ren views life with joy, enjoying the sites of the world and the people she meets, while protecting those who can’t defend themselves. Slime - Captured by Yagoko Corp; Ren was infused with the cells of a deceased slime monster. This process altered her on a molecular level, damaging her mental state and reducing her to a state of depression despite her enhanced powers. Now hoping to rid herself of this monstrous form; Ren must find Angela Adaline, the woman behind Yagoko’s Supernatural Division Appearance With short brown hair, almond-colored eyes, DD, and a beauty mark on her chin, Ren is a fairly tall woman. She often wears green or yellow robes but leaves them down for comfort, exposing her shoulder and the tsubaki flower tattoo she bedded on her chest. Her robes often cut into four ‘tails’, giving her a monkey-like appearance in high speed battle. As a slime-woman, Ren’s form is more water-like, with layers of harden goo-like material covering her almost transparent body. Unable to wear clothes or bare her tattoo, Ren is capable of hiding even her face as her eyes become more monster-like in the night, Personality Seemingly lazy and opportunistic - and she is - Zhuge Ren is a loyal woman who can be motherly to young children but stern and cocky as well. Knowledgeable of various monsters and cryptids - she often tries to end them quickly in order to protect others. With love of sweets, she can be a normal monk and sticks to a fast every few months while more than willing to accept the nearest meal offered to her. Despite having it seem her vices are at check, shes often helpful and more in tune with not just helping others but also in training one she finds worthy to help. Shes like a monkey in combat, but smart enough plan accordingly. In her slime form, Ren maintains much of her traits and personality, but hides her depression well as she desires to return to normal. Shes willing to make the most of it as she finds new methods to use her powers. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Ren, Master (By Diana) Origin: Gender: '''Female '''Age: Late 30s Classification: Human (Formerly), slime girl, Monk, Exterminator Date of Birth: 1 - 23 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Aquarius Birthplace: Tibet Weight: 152 lbs (68 kg) / Malleable Height: 5’5 (165 cm) / Malleable Likes: Eating, meditation, giving massages, chicken Dislikes: Fighting tougher monsters and youkai, her slime body Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Eating, Training Diana Values: '''Diana's wellbeing, children, food... especially food '''Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Independent Previous Affiliation: Themes: 'Thousand Suns - Dynasty Warriors 8 OST (when fighting), You're Gonna Go Far Kid - The Offspring (sparring with Diana) Combat Statistics 'Tier: 7-A / 6-C, likely higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sensing, Bo-staff mastery, Expert Youkai Hunting Fist Style User (utilizes Baguazhang, Shaolin Dragon Kung Fu, Wing Chun, Tai Chi, Snake Kung Fu, and various other Chinese and Tibetan arts), Chi Manipulation, Aura Manipulation (against other beings, can lower their aura should she need to) Purification, Holy Powers allow Barriers, Healing, and Resurrection, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Fire, Weapon Conjuring, Can summon money by beating others up, Can harm intangible beings with her weapons /Same as above, plus Slime Physiology (Elasticity, Shapeshifting, can slip between any crack and gap like an octopus, High Resistance to elemental attacks other than Cold), Immunity to Transmutation and Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, can turn her body into weapons without the need to summon them, Can read the memories and history of those she attaches to, Absorption (can melt objects smaller than her into her mass to grow stronger temporarily), Fusion (can fuse with others willingly), Regeneration (High), Immortality (Type 1, and 3) Attack Potency: Mountain Level (curbstomped Diana multiple times, defeated a Daidarabotchi) / Island Level, likely higher (could fight a Chinese dragon that threatened to eat an entire nation) Speed: Massive Hypersonic + with FTL + reactions (could defeat a lightning youkai and casually react to Hakuboshi) Lifting Strength: Class 10 / At least Class 100, likely higher the more mass she grows Striking Strength: Large Mountain / Large Island Durability: Mountain Level (withstood being crushed underneath a Daidarabotchi) / Island Level, likely higher, slime physiology makes her hard to kill, higher with Dragon Scale Armor Stamina: High (spent days without food or protective clothing hiking, battled various youkai for days and endured torture by Yagoko) / Endless as she lacks the need for food, sleep, or water Range: Extended Melee Range with staff / Several dozen meters, sealing beads can protect up to hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Ruyi Jingu Bang, Ofuda, Sealing Beads, Onyx Rocks, Gohei, Crucifix, Dragon Scale Armor, Holy Water, Garlic, Ba Gua talisman, Jujube, various beans, rice, various sweets for snacking Intelligence: A capable multi linguist, highly knowledgeable in youkai, monsters, and demons of various lore and figure their weaknesses quickly, often fast learner and an expert combatant in hand to hand and weaponry… but terrible enough at math to have a hard time knowing what 2 + 2 is Weaknesses: Laziness and stubborness, is horrible with math to the point she’ll waste the money she creates in moments / gets cold easily Feats: * Defeated a Daidarabotchi, which are the size of mountains * Defeated a Chinese Dragon with help, which are usually hard to take down even with a group of monks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Notable Equipment: Ruyi Jingu Bang - Her personal bo-staff modeled after the Monkey King’s own staff. Capable of extending, fanning elemental attacks, and indestructible due to its holy nature, the staff is her favorite tool and capable of purifying monsters on contact Sealing Beads - Ren conjures prayer beads that can expand and be used as a defensive barrier or stunning monsters Dragon Scale Armor - Armor made from the scales of a Chinese dragon, regenerative and buffs her defenses immensely Tattoo - Her tsubaki tattoo is a notable figure on her. When it glows, it reflects her mood and mimics her current condition. As it was originally pink, and turned red ever since she moved in with Diana. If it begins to turn black, it’ll show shes closer to death but the brighter it glows… typically means shes hungry Onyx Rocks - Used primarily for massages, can also use them for projectiles capable of breaking windows, distracting others, and being a nuisance Key: Default / Slime Woman Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Haku's Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Shapeshifters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Monsters Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teacher characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists